


Discussions in Ghost-Land

by morningstar115



Series: Ghost-Land [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, General Absurdity, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Parody, Revenge, Sort Of, a little ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningstar115/pseuds/morningstar115
Summary: In which Qui-Gon is smug, Mace Windu is vengeful, Yoda is...well, Yoda, and Obi-Wan is entertained. Oh, and Anakin is probably wishing he'd stayed out of the afterlife.





	Discussions in Ghost-Land

Four Jedi masters, or rather their ghosts, sat in a bright, slightly blurry room that resembled the council chamber of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. The four were tuned into the Force, watching in their own mystical way the defeat of Emperor Palpatine at the hands of Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader.

_So it's over, _thought Obi-Wan Kenobi to himself as he felt Palpatine's presence fade from the living galaxy. _It was Anakin who struck the final blow, after all. He redeemed himself. Good. Now let the I-told-you-so-ing begin._

As he expected, it started a moment later. "You see?" Qui-Gon said triumphantly. "I told you he was the Chosen One! I told you he would destroy the Sith!"

"Told us he would, you did," Yoda agreed.

Mace Windu, however, spoke sourly. "Only, you left out the part where he would become a cyborg and spend twenty years terrorizing the galaxy."

Obi-Wan suddenly started coughing as if he had just choked, which was ridiculous considering that there was nothing to choke on where they were. He knew the others must realize that.

_Or not?_

Qui-Gon gave him a suspicious look, before admitting, "Yes, there is that little detail that I did no foresee."

Obi-Wan managed to control his laughter and forced his expression into one of serenity. _Force, we Jedi never foresee anything that we should. I really wish we did. Life would be so much easier._

He was distracted from this train of thought when he felt a familiar presence nearby. "Anakin's on his way," he said casually.

"Good." Mace Windu stood up, a fierce expression on his face. "I call dibs."

"Dibs on what?" Qui-Gon demanded.

_I've got a bad feeling about this…_

"On beating him up."

"Master Windu!" Yoda squawked. "The way of the Jedi, revenge is _not_!"

Obi-Wan couldn't resist. "Plus we're dead. There's only so much you can do to him now."

"I don't care. I had at least another sixty years left in me when I got thrown out of the window by that devil and that kid. Since the devil isn't here to be punished, it's going to have to be the kid. And as Obi-Wan said, we're dead already."

Yoda looked mildly upset, Qui-Gon looked horrified, and Obi-Wan was just trying very hard not to laugh again when Anakin, for some reason in the form of his younger self, walked into the room. "Hello, Masters," he said, for once sounding more nervous than insolent. His eyes widened when Mace Windu gave a battle cry and lunged at him, much to the distress of the little green man and the once-most-emotionless-Jedi-master-to-ever-live.

Not even bothering to disguise his laughter this time, Obi-Wan called, "Run, Anakin! Run for your life! Or your afterlife, rather."

"Thanks a lot!" Anakin yelled over his shoulder as he fled the scene, Master Windu on his heels.

Remembering something else, Obi-Wan shouted, "Don't forget we need to visit Luke this evening! Make sure he knows you didn't go to Hell!" Unsure if Anakin had heard him, he shrugged. "Oh, well. I'll just go down there with Yoda later. Anakin will catch up."

The other two sitting with him just shook their heads.


End file.
